O Concurso
by Hitomi and Dark Lien
Summary: Saori resolve fazer um concurso entre os cavaleiros de Bronze, Prata e Ouro...Participações especiais ao longo da série...Comentem por favor!Estamos literalmente no mofo!
1. Default Chapter

O Concurso...

Saori resolve fazer um concurso e o grupo que ganhar irá fazer uma viagem...Quem irá ganhar?O grupo de Bronze, Prata ou Ouro????

Cap 1 – Cambada, vamos agitar!!!!

Os cavaleiros estavam no refeitório sentados comendo e conversando quando...

Saori – Tenho um comunicado para fazer...

Cavaleiros – Desembucha ae...Ô Saori!

Saori – Eu irei promover um concurso...

Cavaleiros – E daí???

Saori – E daí que o grupo que ganhar irá viajar com tudo pago...

Cavaleiros – Aeeeeee...Saori!!!!Saori!!!!!!Saori!!!!!!!

Saori – Obrigada, obrigada, eu sei que sou de mais!!!!

Cavaleiros – Metiiidaaaa...Metiiiidaaaaaa...Metiiidaaaaa...

Saori – Ahn...Bem, agora as regras...Cada grupo deverá ser formado por no mínimo 5 participantes...E no Maximo 11...Um representante deverá vir até essa caixinha e pegar um dos papeis...

Foram Mú, Shina e Shiryu...Cada um pegou um papel e foi se sentar...

Saori – Certo...Agora abram os papeis e não revelem para os outros grupos...

Miro/Aioria – Grupo de Ouro é o maior, grupo de Ouro é o maior!!!!

Algol - Praaaaaaataaaaaaa...Praaaaaaaataaaaaaaa...

Ikki/Seiya – Bronze é o melhor, bronze é o melhor!!!!!!!

Saori - ...

Depois os grupos se reuniram...

**Grupo de Ouro**

Mú – Que musica é essa???

Aldebaran – Eu conheço tenho o Cd...

Miro – Traz pra gente ouvir...

Pouco depois os cavaleiros estavam rindo...A musica era terrível...

Shura – Afrodite...Você que vai dançar isso daí...Hahahahahaaaa...

Kamus – Mas todos nós devemos participar...

Shaka – Eu não participo, mas nem...

Kamus – Shaka...Vamos lá, vai ser divertido...Eu já tenho tudo na minha cabeça...Vamos pegar algumas coisas e...Treinar, principalmente você Afrodite...

Dido – Por que eu???

Carlo – Por que eu não vou pagar esse mico!

Kanon – Saga, só uma pergunta...

Saga – Diga Kanon!

Kanon – O que estamos fazendo aqui??

Saga – Boa pergunta!!!!!

**Grupo de Prata**

Shina – Então é essa a música???

Marin – A Saori inventa cada coisa...

Shina – Eu é que não participo desse negocio ridículo...

Marin – Eu e Shina iremos cuidar das roupas...

Algol – Peraí!!!!Quem disse que você podem...

Shina – PODEMOS SIM!!!!!!!!!!VENHAAAAAAA COBRAAAAAAAAA...

Shina lança um ataque furioso em direção á Algol...

Shina – O próximo que me contrariar vai perder o pescoço!!!

Marin – Bem...Algol...Eu te nomeio um integrante do grupo...

Misty – Hahaha...Se ferrou!!!!!

Shina – Você também Misty...

Misty – Nããããããaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooo...

Shina e Marin – Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm...Hahahahahaaaaaaa....

Cristal – Vocês não devem obrigar as pessoas...Isso é muito errado...

Marin e Shina – Então, se ferra junto com eles!

Árgora e Shiva meditavam/dormiam tranqüilamente...

Shina – ACORDAAAAA...CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDO!!!!!!!!

Árgora pulo no colo de Shiva com o susto, e esse largou Árgora no chão.

Marin – Árgora e Shiva também vão participar...Acho que isso já dá!O resto irá ajudar a criar os passos...Shina e eu cuidamos das roupas...Byeeeeeee...

Elas saem correndo para a casinha fuleira da Shina...

**Grupo de Bronze**

Shiryu – Eu vou matar a Saori...Olha a musica que ela põe no concurso!!!!!

Shun – Acho que devíamos pôr o Hyoga como principal!

Ikki – Esse é o meu irmão...Se ferrou, pato!

Hyoga – E quem disse que eu vou participar?

Seiya – Ihhhh...O pat...Quero dizer...O Hyoga tá amarelando!!!!!

Ikki – Os seus mestres vão participar...Por que não entra só para fazer o trio "gelo", seria uma comédia...

Shiryu – Muito bem...E quem vai ser a segunda voz?

Todos olham para Shiryu...

Shiryu – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO...

Seiya – Mas ainda falta gente...

Ikki – Vamos ferrar com mais quem?

Shun – Annnnhhhhhh...O Aioros e o Aioria não estão participando no grupo de ouro...Podemos ver com eles...

Saori – Não!

Seiya – Por que não?

Saori – Eles não são cavaleiros de bronze, então não!

Seiya – Por favooooor?

Saori – Não!

Seiya – Então tá...Mas esqueça de mim se for pedir alguma coisa!

Saori – Não está falando sério, está? ¬¬

Seiya – Estou! ¬¬

Shiryu – Dá-lhe Seiya!!!

Hyoga – Como é que conseguiu?

Seiya – Eu dei um jeito...

Ikki – Você deu foi outra coisa...

Seiya – O que quer dizer com isso?¬¬

Ikki – Se a armadura serviu...

Seiya – Como é que é?Repete se for homem!

Ikki – Repito quantas vezes eu quiser: "Você foi dar outra coisa pra Saori"

Aioria e Aioros chegando – Quem dá o que pra quem??? O.o

Seiya – Ninguém dá nada pra ninguém, é esse mongol que está falando besteira!

Ikki – Quem é mongol aqui?Tapado!

Shun – CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Todo mundo para e olha para Shun, que abaixa a cabeça, vermelho...

Shun – Não vamos brigar, por que se não, não vamos ganhar essa viagem...

Aioria – E o que a gente tem a ver com isso?

Shiryu – Estamos convocando vocês para participar do nosso numero...

Aioros – A Saori tá sabendo disso?

Ikki – Claro...Né Seiya? ¬¬

Seiya – Cala a boca! ¬¬#

Ikki – Vem calar!

E lá vão eles de novo...Aioros segura Seiya e Aioria segura Ikki...

Aioria – Pode ser legal...Vamos participar...

Shun - o/ Ebaaaaaaa...

Aioros – "Parece criança..."

Estava decidido...Grupo Ouro seria: Mú, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Carlo, Shaka, Dohko, Miro,Shura, Kamus e Afrodite...Sendo tudo supervisionado e "criado" por Kamus...

O grupo de Prata (Cavaleiros LMG, como eles se auto-denominaram...¬¬): Cristal, Misty, Árgora, Shiva e Algol...

E o grupo Bronze(Com 2 participações muito especiais): Shun, Ikki, Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Aioros e Aioria...

Agora que finalmente tudo estava um pouco mais organizado eles começaram a ensaiar...

CoNtInUa

N/A Lien: Olááááaaa...Esse é o 1º capitulo...Tá um trambolho muuuuito ruim...Mas qualquer coisa, tipo...Reclamações, xingamentos, processos...Mande um e-mail para Hitomi XD...Zoeiiiii...Mande um comment mesmo que nóis agradece!Viu Yura...Você não é a única que acaba com o português, só que eu faço de propositu!!!!!XDDDDDD

Beijuzzzzzz...Até o próximo capitulo fodão de "U Concrusço" XDDDDDDDDD


	2. Soltem a franga, o palco ama vcs!

Cap 2 – Soltem a franga!O palco ama vocês!

**Treino dos cavaleiros de Ouro**

Kamus – NÃO!!!!!MÚ, VOCÊ É PRA LÁ!!!!!MIRO, SOLTA ESSE TRECO AÍ NO CHÃO E VEM ENSAIAR!!!!!AFRODITE SAI DA PORRA DESSE CAMARIN E VEM PRO PALCO!!!!!

Kamus estava simplesmente louco e começando a ficar tirano...Ele corria atrás das roupas, cenários, luzes e os outros tinham que ensaiar...

Kamus – E EU QUERO O MEU SUCO COM GELO!!!!!!

Todos - ¬¬## Suco????

Kamus – EU VOU QUERER O MEU CACHÊ!!!!!!

Todos - ¬¬######

Kamus – AFRODITE!!!!!!LARGA A PURPURINA E O SEU TCHUCHU COR DE ROSA EM CIMA DA SUA MESA E VEM ENSAIAR!!!!!!!

Afrodite – TCHUTCHU COR DE ROSA E PURPURINA NO SEU UFFFFFFFFF....

Os outros cavaleiros de ouro se jogaram em cima de Afrodite para calar a boca dele.

Miro – 'Quer que ele nos congele?'

Shura – 'Sou muito novo e muito gostoso pra morrer'

Todos - ¬¬#####

Shura – 'Mas sou mesmo!'

Kamus – Terminaram o showzinho? Então vamos ensaiar!

Todos não estavam muito felizes, Kamus havia virado um tremendo mandão...Era vai pra lá, não, pro outro lado e etc...

Saga – Estou pensando em uma rebelião!

Kanon – Eu também...Esquece Athena, vamos matar o Kamus!

Shaka – Não acho certo nos virarmos contra o nosso companheiro(coisa do Lula!)e simplesmente ignorarmos os sacrifícios que ele tem feito por n...

Kamus – SHAKA, ABRE O OLHO E VAI ME BUSCAR UM CAFÉ!!!!!

Shaka - ¬¬# Qual é o plano???

Saga – Sabia que você ia abrir o olho e ficar do nosso lado!

Afrodite – Se ele me chamar de bichinha do tchutchu rosa purpurinado eu mato esse pingüim!

Mú – Acho que devíamos pensar um pouco.Sem o Kamus para comandar, quem vai se arriscar a ficar no lugar dele?

Miro – O lindo, maravilhoso e gostosão aqui!

Mú – Nós queremos um líder, e não outro tirano!

Miro - ¬¬ Valeu pelo apoio!

Shaka – Mú tem razão...Devemos achar alguem calmo, de cabeça fria...

Shura – O Kamus!

Mú – Anh...Alguem que nos trate igualmente e acima de tudo, não queira ficar com todo o crédito!

Miro – O Kamus!

Saga - ...Alguém que saiba separar brigas e consiga parar a gente!

Afrodite – O Kamus!

Kanon – Alguém tão lindo e gostoso como eu...

Aldebaran – Então é qualquer um!

Todos(- o Kanon, obvio!) – Verdade!!!!XD

Kanon – Não vi graça!

Dohko acabava de chegar no local...

Dohko – O que está acontecendo?Athena disse que era urgente!Vim o mais rápido que eu pude!

Kamus – Dohko!!!!Ainda bem que chegou!Vamos, você também tem que ensaiar!

Dohko - Ensaiar???? O.o

Kamus – É ensaiar!!!!

Carlo – Não adianta, o Kamus é o mais cabeça fria e é o único que nos agüenta...

Afrodite – Vou arrancar o cabelo daquele francês desmiolado se ele me chamar de bicha de novo!!!!

Carlo – E não é?

Afrodite – EU NÃO SOU BICHA!!!!!AS PESSOAS TEM INVEJA DA MINHA BELEZA E POR ISSO INVENTAM ESSAS CALUNIAS SOBRE MINHA PESSOA!!!!!

Todos - ¬¬ "E depois diz que não é bicha e fica tendo chilique aí!"

**Treino dos cavaleiros de Prata**

Marin – CERTO!!!!!VAMOS LÁ, ANIMAÇÃO!!!!!

Shina – QUEM NÃO AJUDAR NÃO VIAJA!!!!!

Algol – Mas nos estamos cansados de fazer a mesma coisa...

Marin, Shina – VAI ESTAR BOM QUANDO N"S DISSERMOS QUE ESTÁ BOM!!!!!

Cristal – "Quieto Cristal, uma das coisas que você aprendeu com o seu mestre, foi ficar quieto quando a conversa não é com você!".

Shina e Marin se autodenominaram chefes...Arranjaram tudo, inclusive os malditos sapatos...

Shiva – Eu não vou usar isso aí não!

Ágora – Eu também não, nosso mestre Shaka se envergonharia em nos ver com isso!

Shiva – Não querem usar é?Depois do trabalhão que deu???VENHA CO...

Marin – LAMPEJO DA ÁGUIAAAAAAAAA...VOCÊS VÃO USAR QUERENDO OU NÃO!!!!!!POR QUE QUEM NÃO FOR USAR MORRE AGORA MESMO!!!!!!

Todos se calaram...Ninguém ia contrariar uma mulher com raiva...

Cristal – "Estou com pena do Aioria!Vai morrer quando se atrasar para um encontro ou esquecer uma data importante... -.- "

Marin – Assim que eu gosto!Todo mundo quieto e trabalhando em equipe!!!!

Shina – Que emoção!!!!

As duas puxão umas cadeiras(Aquelas de praia) e se deitaram...

Marin – Isso que é equipe!Força, garra e união!

Shina – Que bonito!

As duas dormem em quanto os outros cavaleiros ensaiavam...

Algol – "Que ótimas diretoras!Dormem em quanto a gente se ferra!!!!"

**Treinos dos cavaleiros de Bronze/Aioria e Aioros**

Escolheram Aioros como diretor e Shun como criador de designer e coreografia...

Shun – Mas acho melhor eles irem para esse lado...

Aioros – Verdade, vai ser melhor...Mas que cor a gente pinta o carro???

Shun – Vermelho!

Aioria – Pelo menos o meu irmão aqui não vai pegar tão pesado comigo!

Aioros – Quem disse??? ¬¬

Aioria – Irmão querido!Não vai fazer isso com o seu maninho, vai???

Aioros – Vou!

Aioria – "Maldito!"

Shun – Aioros...Acho melhor você também entrar na coreografia...Daí você me diz aonde eu estou errando...

Aioros – Por que VOCÊ não entra???

Shun – Porque pra mim parece tudo certo!Eu quero saber o que os outros vão achar!

Hyoga – Shun eu vou te MATAR!!!!!!

Ikki segura Hyoga, para que ele não mate o pobre Shun...

Shun - O que eu fiz??? '-Cara de choro-'

Hyoga – PÔS ESSE NEG"CIO HORRIVEL PRA MIM VESTIR!!!!!

Shun – Desculpa...Mas eu não tive culpa...É a musica!!!

Hyoga – Sei...

Shun – Verdade!

Aioros – Vamos continuar seguindo o esquema que o Shun pensou...

**Sala de Saori**

Saori – Hahahaha...Nunca pensei que fazer alguma coisa igual o BigBrother seria tão legal!!!!

Tatsumi – Senhorita, a Senhorita não vai transmitir isso em rede nacional, não é? Seria muita vergonha para eles!

Saori – Mas eu já estou transmitindo!

Tatsumi – "Garota sádica!"

Saori – Ah...É mesmo! Tenho que chamar as garotas para começar a pensar no nosso numero!

Tatsumi – A senhorita também vai...

Saori – Vou!

Tatsumi – "Senhor Kido, daí me forças!"

Saori pega a "mini" agendinha e começa a ligar...

Saori – "A conta do meu celular vai vir enorme, mas vale a pena!"

Após ligar para Zeus e Hades, Athena manda um jatinho ir buscar todas as pessoas que aceitaram a brincadeira...

Saori – "Agora o bicho vai pegar!"

N/A: Olááááaaaa...Perdão pelos erros da ultima fic...É que eu parei de enviar as minhas fic par Hith, minha amiga, companheira escritora e Beta, e por isso os erros aumentaram...

Não percam o próximo e emocionante capitulo de: '-musiquinha fúnebre-' "O CONCURSO"!!!!COMENTEEEEEEM!!!PLEASEEEEEEEEE...THANKS!!!!!BYEEEEEE...


End file.
